


Hoping To Be Wanted

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [8]
Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks about Claire after detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoping To Be Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Hoping To Be Wanted_   
>  _Character: John Bender_   
>  _Rating: 18+ (for language)_   
>  _Summary: John thinks about Claire after detention._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015. The F/M categorisation is based on John's fantasies._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

John hates Claire's friends, hated the princess herself till today. Guess you shouldn't judge a book by it's stuck-up rich girl cover. She liked kissing him, he could tell from her reactions. He brings his hand up to the earring, nobody has ever given him something like that before. It's nice to have something of hers, even if he'd never admit something that sappy out loud. He touches himself through his boxers and then impatiently pushes them down. God he'd love another chance with her, the opportunity to smear that lipstick, have her lean into him and show her how much fun being naughty can really be. She might ignore him on Monday, who knows, but for now he has hope which is really fucking short supply around here. He works his dick quickly with his hand, her face coming to mind, and he wants so badly for it to be more than just today.

There's been other girls and he thinks of things he's done with them but keeps coming back to Claire. Would she want more? Would she touch him? Maybe she'd guide his hand under her skirt, under her panties even. He'd love to taste her on his fingers and make her gasp. He might be the first guy to get to see her tits. She'd blush at first and if she touched him her touch would be timid. She wouldn't grip his dick like he's doing now but he wouldn't make her feel bad, not like he did earlier. He really thought she had this perfect princess life and he's no prince charming but she did give him a diamond. It might be to piss off her daddy or a spur of the moment thing but maybe she actually likes him. He pictures her here with him, smiling and free like she was when she danced. Maybe they'd get high or maybe just make out, but as he jerks his dick he imagines getting her undressed and he comes with a smile on his face. Fuck he's got it bad but he can't wait to see her on Monday.


End file.
